


Art for "Flying Change" by Magnolia822

by alby_mangroves



Series: Paperlegends, Merlin Big Bang [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: paperlegends, Fanart, M/M, Magic, Merlin Big Bang Challenge, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "Flying Change" by Magnolia822, created for Merlin Paper Legends Big Bang 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Flying Change" by Magnolia822

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flying Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911832) by [Magnolia822](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia822/pseuds/Magnolia822). 



**Title: Art for "[Flying Change](911832/chapters/1766763)"** , a  **[paperlegends](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml)**  big bang by  **[magnolia822](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml)**  
 **Artist:[alby_mangroves](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml)**  
 **Fandom:**  Merlin  
 **Pairing:**  Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Gwaine  
 **Characters:**  Arthur Pendragon, Merlin, Gwaine, Mordred  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Media:**  Conte Crayon and charcoal on paper, pastels and 2B pencil  
 **Warnings:**  Mild dubcon due to restraining magic used during sex (THANK YOU  **[amphigoury](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml)**  for the fantastic sfx! <333)  
 **Disclaimer:**  I own nothing. No harm or disrespect is intended.  
  
 **Story Summary:**  

Living the life of a bachelor on his country estate in Oxfordshire, Arthur Pendragon hasn’t been much of a father ever since his ex-wife took their son to start a new life in America. Seven years later, when Mithian makes plans to remarry and sends Mordred to live with Arthur for the summer, he’s in for a crash-course in parenting. Literally. Mordred is no ordinary thirteen year old—he can set things on fire with the blink of an eye. And he absolutely hates Arthur.

Merlin Emrys teaches at the Edinburgh Academy for Magical Students; he loves his job and respects his mentor and headmaster, Gaius. So when the latter asks him to tutor Mordred as a personal favour, he can’t refuse, even though he’d rather sleep on hot coals then spend three months in the country with some stuffy old aristocrat and his spoiled brat of a son.

After a few false starts, Arthur and Merlin find common ground in their exasperation, affection, and concern for Mordred, and their mutual attraction quickly blossoms . . . but an unforeseen event threatens their fragile happiness before the summer ends.

  
  
Dear  **[Magnolia822](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml)**   I get to here and all my brain can produce is thank you for the thing. So then I tried to recall how we got here so I could thank you for actual events which happened. And, um. Thanks for putting up with me calling it Brat!Mordred. Thank you for  ~~having email sex with me~~  brainstorming Arthur and masturbation. Thank you for letting me draw Arthur and his horsey and thanks for Arthur Arthur Arthur Arthur. Also thank you for Arthur. I bet even a few hours ago you were actually wondering if I had anything to send you other than apologetic emails and vaguely evasive tweets BUT LOOK! I REALLY DID DO STUFF! I hope you like looking at mine the way i like looking at yours :D  
  
 **Notes:**  Thanks to everyone who held my hand during the making of this art and didn't shoot me in the face. [Amphigoury](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml)  [altocello](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml)  [sapphirescribe](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) and [nu_breed](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) all deserve medals. Gold ones. In the shape of dicks.

 

 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/FlyingChangeCover_zps3a8c0bbb.jpg.html)

 

**1\. Cover Art**

 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Divider_zpsf9cdc2ad.jpg.html)

 

**2\. Divider**

 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/YouEvenLieToYourself2_zps4577c1e1.jpg.html)

 

 

 

**3\. You Even Lie To Yourself**

 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/GoodBoy_zps70335238.jpg.html)

 

**4\. Good Boy**

 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/FlippingEggs_zps0a8596e4.jpg.html)

 

 

**5\. Flipping Eggs**

 

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/DoYouTrustMe_wAmph_zpsc5ce7dd0.jpg.html)

 

 

 **6\. Do You Trust Me** \- a collaboration with  **[Amphigoury](http://www.livejournal.com/update.bml) ** who applied the fantastic magic effect and brought out Arthur's ring (HA)

 ...and if anyone's interested, follow the link below to my LJ to see what it looked like before, with boring old pastels instead of awesome digital magic. 

 

 

 

**Thanks for looking!**

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/30553.html)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
